Over time, microprocessors and associated components have decreased in size significantly, while their performance has dramatically increased. This is particularly the case in mobile devices. Mobile devices, such as smartphones, personal digital assistants, mobile internet devices, including automobile applications, and portable gaming devices have all evolved to require higher microprocessor and graphic performances. Each new generation of mobile processors has delivered significantly higher CPU and GPU performance while improving its architectural and power efficiency. These high performance processors have enabled significantly improved mobile computing experiences in smartphones and tablets, such as full-featured Web browsing, console class gaming, fast UI and multitasking responsiveness, and Blu-ray quality video playback.
However, maintaining a small compact form factor (height, width, and length) is an important technological goal of most, if not all, of these microprocessor devices. Even though these components are small, they generate a significant amount of heat. This heat, if not adequately dissipated or conducted away from the device, can decrease its performance and shorten its useful life. Therefore, effective heat dissipation or conduction must be achieved while adhering to a very small form factor.